Battle of the Transmigrants
The enclosed beach is silent. The sun is blinding at it emerges; it rises like a yellow balloon on the distant horizon. As the sun gradually starts to appear, a new day unfolds. As the gentle waves lap against the shore, a shoal of crowded fish dart to and from. Seagulls swoop down from the sky determined to catch their unsuspecting prey. The never ending golden sand stretches out as far as he can see, waiting patiently for people to leave their mark. The silent echo of the lifeless sea is startling as the day begins; it was almost as if it had sucked out the souls of the nearby creatures."That damn, Kairo, couldn't even help me find a suitable opponent, what does he even expect me to do, wander around until a Rinnegan-user appears." he thought as he saw his home slowly disappearing from the sky. Eventually the silence would soon be ruined, as he hears a man slowly coming from a distance. Appearing from the horizon was a man of both Uchiha and Senju lineage, he was also the current incarnate of the legendary Six Paths. A man that is known for his great wisdom and accomplishments. However, the man could not accomplish his ultimate goal of bringing peace to a wartorn world. Even with , through their , working to making their father's dreams a reality the world still never strayed away from war. This cause the wise man string into action, thus creating the conception of Seika Uchiha. Throughout the man's life he had made many mistakes after falling prey to the Uchiha's known "Curse of Hatred". Eventually he found inner peace with himself, establishing a bond with Hagoromo. Little did he know that his brother did the same. "I wonder what the world has in store for us today? Crazy Kumo ninja.. Hmmm. Maybe wisdom shinobi who finally located me!" Seika joked laughing to himself. From afar, one would assume that the man is insane and regularly has conversations with himself. However, he was chatting with the entity that slept deep within his conscience. "That is nothing to joke about." The elderly man scolded. "I think-. This surge of divine chakra. Could it be?" Hagoromo stated in surprise. "Uhhh. Divine chakra? Yeah.... I don't feel it." Seika scoffed as he walked, continuing move forward. "Hamura is here." The Sage started again. The man paused in surprise looking down at his stomach. "Your brother?" Seika refocused his sight on the path in front of him, seeing a person a little ways off from his position. As the man decreased the distance between the two, the celestial shinobi finally decided to see if the man was worth his time, only activating one of his byakugans to view whether the man with black hair was worth his time."A larger unique chakra, no wait is that," Masayoshi activated his second byakugan for more clarity,"It is, the Chakra of Hagoromo, the power of the Six Paths, the same power ''he possesses." Deactivating his Kekkei Genkai, a huge smile appeared on his face, "Its as if fate heard my cry for a great battle, or maybe was it......nah it couldn't be. That selfish bastard wouldn't help anyone but himself" he thought as the man finally reached speaking distance. "Okay. So. How do I even approach this guy?" Seika complained, scratching the tip of his head. Getting in closer proximity to the man, Seika glared at him with his heavy pure white eyes. "Whoa. He actually looks pretty decent." Seika confirmed marveling the the man's physique. "You can't be serious. Seika... Focus." The Sage scolded. "Oh I am. Trust me.... I am." he uttered now standing directly in front of the man. Noticing that he too, was staring at Seika, the Uchiha turned, looking around before bring his eyes back to Masayoshi. "You've been looking at me for quite some time.... See anything you like?" Masayoshi paused for a moment and thought to himself "This nigga gay....." Feeling uncomfortable Masayoshi stood up and took a couple of steps back,"Yo I don't known what you are implying but, I just wanna fight if you don't wanna thats cool thats cool," he said trying to make the best out of an awkward situation. Seika stood much talked than Masayoshi, practically dwarfing his short stature. Seika was somewhat aroused by the man's "cute" height. "Heh. Fight? I'd rather not. I don't think I could bring myself to hit you. I'd much rather go for a nice walk on the beach. Maybe even dinner." He said, revealing a smug grin. "Your reaction tells me that you've never had a guy approach you before.... There's always a first time for everything, right?" "Somethings should be left alone I suppose," Masayoshi took on a more serious look "Now I know you possess powerful chakra, if you wish to use it against me than shall we begin and if not please, just continue walking forgetting me and everything that has happened here." Masayoshi's body began to emit a dark menacing chakra, that would even scare the fish in the deep blue away. "Oh ho ho! Someone is attempting to be intimidating! That's cute....really cute actually." Seika replied biting his lower lip. "Fine. I'll play this little game. But don't complain when you end with my di....." Seika paused suddenly. "I think I'll let that be a surprise. Whenever you are ready." "You're a cocky fellow aren't you, since you offered it I guess I must accept" ''Masayoshi backed up until he was standing on the ocean. The water began to tremble as several water serpents emerged from the Great Blue. As the water creatures headed towards Seika, Masayoshi stopped the chakra flow to his feet and One fourth of his body sunk into the ocean. "''Now lets see how you will dodge this attack." ''Masayoshi said as the Water dragon came closer and closer. "Tell me.... What exactly do you want?" Seika replied glaring up as the water dragons came charging down toward him. "I don't really want to fight....." Seika lifted his right arm, flickering his middle and index fingers upward. With that came a marvelous burst of energy that quite literally changed the direction of the wind. The sheer power of his chakra caused massive ripples and waves in the water. The wind created from the force of his chakra formed a barrier around his body halting the serpents attack and eventually destroying them into nothingness. "Large chakra reserves great control, short dark hair, pale skin, I have a feeling I know from what village he is from. But let me check my hunch first." he thought as he activated the eye of the Sage of the Moon, shockingly Masayoshi confirmed something else, the presence of another being, no not just a being, a God, and not just any god the God of Shinobi, Hagoromo Otsutsuki. "Now lets stop with this bullcrap, I see him, and I have a hunch that you are an Uchiha, so activate it, lets fight with eyes of Gods." Masayoshi stated hoping the Seika would reveal his true power. The young man released a smug grin, staring at Masayoshi as the stranger shifted to his unique dōjutsu. "''This just became so much more interesting." Seika thought, nodding his head. "Fine. I'll show you what you want to see." "You should watch out. That shinobi is using the Tenseigan, my brother's infamous dōjutsu. Its power is equal to my own Rinnegan. How did he acquired such power?" The entity within Seika was also intrigued by the display of Hamura's dōjutsu. Seika begun to build chakra within his body, just like mere moments ago, the ground and sea alike began to quake under the sheer power that was being released. Yet again, creating ripples and waves in the sea. Seika's eyes too, would take on a sudden change. His onyx black eyes began to emit a white color that eventually spread to the rest of each eye. From there, a black pupil surfaced itself within the middle of Seika's eyes from the pupil came black ripples that too made their way across the entirety of his eyes and in the two most inner ripples rested bright teal colored six magatama. "Yes just as I thought you are an Uchiha, who has awakened the Rinnegan, but the shocking part is the you possess the entity of Hagoromo inside you. I wonder what makes you so special, I guess I will just have to find out." Masayoshi said as he also displayed his humongous reserves and control by emitting chakra. "Now Shall we begin" Nine orbs appeared over the celestial shinobi. "I have watched enough battle footage, and fought against one of the most promising users of the Rinnegan, I'm pretty sure I can handle him" he staring into the eyes of the Sage of the Six Paths. "So you want to skip straight to the big guns, huh?" Clasping his hands, Seika continued to build his chakra. The latter began you levitate into the air. "I guess I'll have to give you a taste." Closing his eyes, Seika opened his mouth, emitting a flash of pure white energy, unleashing it upon the atmosphere. "I haven't used this in a long time." Suddenly the energy that he release quickly formed around his body, wrapping him in an Six Paths_Spirit_Mode. With the achievement of this form, Seika too gain truth seeking balls behind him with his being white in color. "A unique technique where Hagoromo's entity fuses with the Uchiha, with a little touch of Natural Energy, truly astounding. I guess it about that time where I transform." Masayoshi closed his eyes, as a green cloak covered his entire body plus his clothes. "The power of Hagoromo versus the Power of Hamura, lets see who truly was the stronger Sage." he said as he saw the dozens of rocks surrounding him, "Ok lets begin" he mumbled as dozens of rocks suddenly attacked him from both in front and behind him. "What's the use of showing off flashy techniques if you'll never hit me with them?" Seika boasted as he allowed the telepathic controlled rocks to pass through his body. From there he took off with nearly blinding and seemingly unmatched speed, appearing before Masayoshi before he could even suspect it. Returning his intangible body back to its corporeal state, funneling chakra into his right fist, Seika aimed to land a breath taking blow right to the man's abdomen. Thanks to his mutated body and his enhanced senses, Masayoshi was able to sense the sudden disappearance of chakra as well and smell his disappearance giving him enough time to counter the punch using by having one of his truth seeking balls protect him. "Kamui oh does that bring back memories, man sometimes I do miss that technique" he thought as he realized the two shinobi were in the water. Suddenly 10,000 snakes appeared from sea and the sand emitting a purple mist. As the mist continued to grow, it seemed to be masking Masayoshi's chakra. "You as a user of the Gudōdama, should know that senjutsu enhanced abilities are the only things that can effect them." Seika informed as he begun to break through the Gudōdama's defense. Upon shattering the orb into pieces, Seika was able to land a solid but less effective blow to Masayoshi's abdomen. Masayoshi, who was most likely in shock of his Gudōdama's inability to fully protect him, would feel a sharp pain to his midsection that had more that enough power to throw him into his own sea of snakes. After the area was filled with the purple mist, Seika clasped his hands and he regulated the flow of his chakra. Creating a sphere of Wind Release, Seika unleashed it upon the atmosphere, clearing the mist and unveiling the mass of snakes. Prepared for the worst Masayoshi already had Yin chakra healing the abdomen before hand."You call that punch, I let you hit me to test your strength, please even....the proto.....You can't hope to fight me using strength like that" he yelled he began thinking of a strategy. "Ugh as much as I hate that bastard, it seems like I might need to use him for a little bit" Masayoshi finally stood summoning a shukajo into his right hand. "I guess its my turn to be a little more offensive" Noticing that his chakra flow is still visible, he is still tangible. He quickly uses his telekenesis on Seika,"Now is my chance" as left the shukajo behind and he reappeared behind Seika. Gathering up chakra into his eyes, Masayoshi shot [[Byakugan Optical Burst|several laser blasts from his Tenseigan. With incredible speed and such close distance Masayoshi was sure that one of these would land. Seika smiled as his was unable to move this body, knowing that there would be no need for evasive maneuvers. "Don't worry Seika. I'll deal with this attack." The entity spoke to his host. He had been observing the battle from within Seika, viewing everything that Seika viewed. One of the more special things about Hagoromo and Seika's bond was the two being in complete spiritual alignment. The establishment between the two would not only access Seika to Hagoromo abilities but also give the Sage the power to physically control Seika when he is unaware of attacks. Suddenly the laser blasts that Masayoshi emitted from his blessed eyes would be absorbed into nothing. "Is it just me? Or are you still new to your dōjutsu?" He teased "You have shown me much effort either." "So you noticed, I'm quiet new to this body in general, the eyes included. But that is the true reason I'm fighting. But anyways, having Hagoromo aid you seems a little unfair, I guess I gotta even out the the score." Suddenly a dark skinned man appeared behind Seika with a blank face. The man said "Masayoshi why do you continously bring me into your battles," "It's only to even out the battle, hold him back while I get ready" "Whatever" he said quickly grabbing the Uchiha's attention by shooting several missiles at him, while Masayoshi disappeared under to an unknown location. "Hmm." Seika murmured before flying off toward the new appeared ally of Masayoshi. As the missiles gain proximity to Seika, they would suddenly be thrown off their homing systems by Seika's sudden disappearance. Instantly after vanishing, Seika would reappear directly to the left of the new comer; placing his hand on the man's shoulder. "Suddenly I don't feel the need to be so powered up." Seika sighed basically speaking to the man while powering down. The aura of chakra vanished from his body as well as the white Gudōdama. The man sighed,"I feel like you're going to need to power up again very soon." He moved about 7 meters away from the Uchiha while his body began to emit the same purple smoke as the snakes as he backed up. "Unlike you that arrogant brat needs time to power-up, so I'm here to entertain you while he gets ready" Similar to Asura Path, the man changed his arm into a large cannon shooting missiles don't stop till they hit their target. "Meh." Seika scoffed as a barrier contracted around his body, shielding him, from the missile blasts. "Are you really?" Seika attention was focused away from the man, he was beginning to grow bored of the standoff between the strangers and himself. "Well it's a crappy move to challenge someone and run off like that. And I'm not very patient.... So I guess I'll be on my way now." "Your leaving when the show is about to begin, what a disappointment" said Yamamoto as the skies brightness to the sudden dark clouds. "The brat has returned, now the real fight shall begin." As the clouds got dark, the wind blew harder, as the earth began to tremble. "It's not as strong as the Juubi's but it will suffice. Now I'll show you a glimpse of my true power" said a voice in the distance the clouds began to emit dozens of lightning bolts, massive earthquakes cause the ground to splits, while there were tornadoes in the air and typhoons at sea, "The power of Tenpenchii" stated as he jumped into the sky. The wind roared, the skies cracked with thunder as natural disasters began to spawn from seemingly no where. The wind itself battled Seika, creating a funnel of wind currents directly beside him. However this was not enough to shake the mighty contender from his place within the skies. Seika look about as the lands shifted from this terrible change. Without uttering a single word from his lips, Seika clasps his hands in prayer. Closing his white rippled eyes, the man melded chakra out of him body to a very sphere around him. "That's impressive but let's see how you handle this." He spoke. Parting his hands to bring the right arm forward, he spoke the words of the Heavenly Subjugation of the Omnipresent God: "Shinra Tensei." Suddenly the gray orb around him shined with a bright illuminating light, blinding to all whom looked in its direction. Mere moments later.... The illuminating figure burst forward with the tremendous weight of earth's gravity being directed in all directions, causing the entire earth to move at its request. Instantly changing the direction of wind, blasting it back into the faces of those who opposed it. Seconds later, the light subside but at the cost of the earth itself being scarred; leaving a perfect circular shape gape within the earth's crust. After grabbing his Shukajo, he began to quickly began to prepare for Seika's counter attack. While preparing a tear in the dimension appeared from behind Masayoshi. In this tear was a man, a dark skinned man, the Real Mecha Shinobi. He quickly whispered into his ear, telling him something. With zero argument Masayoshi and the real Yamamoto left, the battlefield with no trace.